Phoebe Season
Phoebe Season is an immortal nymph of spring. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Phoebe Season was born on March 20, thousands of years ago in Ancient Greece. She is the second youngest of her three sisters. She is an immortal nymph daughter of Zeus and Demeter who was put in charge of the spring season because she was born on the Spring Equinox. Phoebe was always the quietest and the calmest of her three sisters. She was very creative and loved to plug her talents into her favorite things like ballet and art. Phoebe was always dancing, singing, or drawing. Everyone said that Phoebe was the most talented out of all of her 3 sisters and that she should take her talents more seriously but Phoebe insisted that she wanted to focus more on her season work than on her talents. She was always upset that her older sister Noel was always running h family with an iron fist. Everything that Noel said, Phoebe retaliated. Phoebe thought that Noel couldn't be more aloof and stuck-up than she already was. Phoebe was always shy around other people and quiet. Phoebe also loved to read and write. She had never picked up a book that she didn't like. One day Zeus said that the sisters needed to be escorted to Camp Half-Blood where they wold become protectors and be in charge of the seasons there. Early Life Phoebe was always the quietest and calmest of the 4 girls. People were always looking over her since she was so quiet and shy. When you get to know Phoebe she is very kind and warm unlike her sister Noel who is very icy and aloof. People that know Phoebe say that she can light up any room that she walks into. She is always laughing and smiling. When Phoebe wasn't dancing, singing, acting, writing, reading, painting, or drawing Phoebe was practicing her talents. When Phoebe was 120, her father Zeus decided that Noel, Autum, Phoebe, and Ruby would have to go to camp and become protectors. They would also control the seasons. Appearance Phoebe has long light brown hair and shining green eyes. She is very beautiful and toned from dancing. When Phoebe is using her powers, her eyes turn bright green. She is very short an a lot of people overlook her. (Pun intended) Alliances *Noel Season (sister) *Autumn Season (sister) *Ruby Season (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Phoebe is in charge of spring. *Phoebe can control spring. *Phoebe can control the wind. *Phoebe can control the rain. *Phoebe can make and control rainbows. *Phoebe can grow and control plants. *Phoebe can control water. *Phoebe can make waterfalls. *Phoebe is an excellent singer. *Phoebe is an excellent dancer. *Phoebe is an excellent artist. *Phoebe is an excellent writer. *Phoebe is extremely beautiful. *Phoebe is extremely shy. *Phoebe is very witty. *Phoebe has an art journal. Gallery Phoebe2.jpg Phoebe3.jpg Phoebe4.jpg Phoebe5.jpg Phoebe6.jpg Green_Eyes_by_catsastrofic.jpg|Phoebe's eyes Phoebe7.jpg Phoebe8.jpg Phoebe9.jpg Phoebe10.jpg Phoebe11.jpg Category:Nymph Category:Season Nymph Category:Child of Zeus Category:Child of Demeter